


Comforts of the Soul

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-10
Updated: 2008-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy watches Dick and Lian with happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforts of the Soul

Roy set the fletching materials to the side, looking at Dick when he walked in carrying his little girl. Such a perfect sight for him. As long as he had known the other man, back to being boys proving hero business could start young, he'd known Dick had his back.

Seeing him with the only girl who would ever have his complete heart again? That just made life in the Tower so much more sweet. Especially when that little girl was smiling at Dick, wearing a Hudson university shirt, and just being cute as only she could be.

It made his soul as free as the desert wind.


End file.
